


The Pup Is Mine

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: King Arthur, King Arthur (2004), King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective!Tristan, Short tunic galahad, Victim!Galahad, horse riding, pup - Freeform, pure!Galahad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan is to protect Galahad, but Bors is testing his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda was derived from me needing more Hannigram in my life, and after watching King Arthur with both Mads AND Hugh in I just had to! 
> 
> Side Note: How short does Galahad want his tunic? Those legs mannnnn ;P

**The Pup Is Mine**

**Chapter One: Hawk Eye**

After battle the knights would rest-up. Build tents for peace and a fire to keep them warm; Tristan would hunt for food whilst others cut wood to maintain the fires roar. Galahad, the purest of the group would retire to his tent and think over what his freedom would mean for him at the end of the knights quest. Less often than he would like, he would gaze the land and drink in its beauty, but as he was to remain pure and protected from death in order to return the sacred cup to those who were worthy of it he had to be chaperoned. 

When he was privileged enough to watch the birds flying past with such grace, and the stream flowing with eternal beauty, Tristan, the most noble of the bunch was to watch over him and track his every move. This merged into defending the youngest knights honour against the other men in the pack who may try to take his innocence away. 

Tristan could see the appeal. The short tunic worn by Galahad was endearing at the worst of times. The well-muscled legs gripping the horse under his control with such strength that he longed to be below them, to have them grip him as they would the horse. In short, Tristan knew that Galahad was ultimately a tease in himself, especially on days where the sun was at its brightest and the beads of sweat cascaded down the purest's body so tantalizingly that it was hard _not_ to watch.  

At the current moment, when battle had been done and the knights had prevailed, there was an aura around the camp that _oozed_ contentment with the pack being left on a high from the adrenaline.

That's when Tristan saw Bors enter Galahad's tent with a gleam of hope in his eyes that reflected determination. Bors was nothing but determined. 

Tristan waited a while, petting his hawk and feeding it scraps left from the congratulatory supper.

Bors was almost a father-figure for the group after having eleven children of his own, he was set in his ways as a source of fatherly advice and knowledge with a joke thrown in. He could mean no harm, but Tristan was anything but intuitive, so he watched from the sidelines and listened out for hushed tones spoken on this night. 

* * *

 

Many others had retired for the evening when he heard the muffled _'No!'_ echo in the forest. It would have been missed if he was not on guard, listening out for it. 

He made his way to the tent he promised to guard and entered silently with his blade in hand. 

The sight before him cause him to raise his sword as a warning. Galahad was pinned to his sleeping furs by strong arms. He was kicking and squirming to be released from his confines. His face red with anger and sleep-shirt unlaced. 

Galahad looked up instantly into Tristan's eyes as he entered. Exhaling as the relief washed over him. He was saved.

'Please' He begged, making a show of trying to make his way out of the vice-like grip Bors had on him.

'Let him go Bors, or I will not be held accountable for my actions' Tristan growled, raising his sword once more.

'I was only playing with the boy!' Bors joked, slapping one of Glahad's exposed thighs from where his tunic had been pushed further up from its resting place on his calves. Galahad flinched at the contact and pleaded with Tristan with his eyes.

'I believe your intentions were anything but pure' his keeper spat, walking towards Galahad and holding out a hand to help him up. The youngest took the hand rapidly and clung behind the eldest knight, burrowing his face into Tristan's shawl whilst shaking from mere trepidation of what could have happened had he not been saved.  

'Oh, come on! Don't be like that Trist! You know a man had needs, he's young body reminded me of my girl back at home. You won't deny me that would you? Man to man?' Bors tried to get Tristan on side, fearing being sold out to the rest of the pack and to be at the receiving end of Tristan's anger. 

'I empathise greatly, but it is no excuse to use when deflowering the purest of knights. He must stay pure to complete his mission. Were you not aware?' Tristan questioned, knowing full well that he knew of the orders.

 'Deflowering?' Bors laughed, 'I just wanted a hole to fuck, which you have denied me. I envy your control my friend.' He said getting up into a standing position and going to tap Tristan on the shoulder as he left grumbling, but then thinking the better of it.

'Are you hurt?' Tristan asked Galahad, watching the way he backed away from the other as he realised they were alone. 'I mean you no harm. I am to protect you.' he offered to bring the man closer for inspection

'I-I am most grateful for what you did. I will not forget it' Galahad spoke softly, avoiding eye contact unlike before.

'You should be more careful, pup, these men are animals after all' He chastised. 

'I only mean to retire for the night, It is hardly my fault that Bors could not keep his manhood in check!' the purest exclaimed, scratching at his head and pushing himself back into the corner as Tristan attempted to take a step toward the skittish man. 

'You are not to be blamed, but lack of defence training would have been your downfall. Allow me to teach you.' Tristan asked, stopping and showing his hands in a open gesture.

'I hardly think skills would be tested against a heavier and stronger opponent. I had not a chance.' Galahad laughed sadly looking at his feet.

 'That is where you are wrong, pup. There were holes in Bors' approach, you could have used them to your advantage.' He sighed, seeing the man was distressed and not in a fit state to be reprimanded. 'Sleep. I will take watch of you within your quarters to ensure he does not return'.

 'I disagree. You should rest too, you have been hunting so soon after battle. I will survive' He shunned away the others offer of protection after not liking the mere fact that another possible attacker would be sleeping so close to him.

'I see your worry, but would it not be better for your saviour to guard you than for you to be left alone?' Tristan argued.

Galahad though about it for a second before sighing. 'I suppose your argument is just... I-Thank you' he smiled, but it did not reaching his eyes.

'It is not a problem, now rest. Tomorrow brings more battle.' The other man said before covering himself in close furs and watching the opening of the tent intently. 

'You seem sure of that' Galahad said receiving no reply. 'Should you not sleep too?' He tried again.

'You are one that asks many questions but tells little answers, are you not?' Tristan spoke with annoyance. 

'I only mean to make conversation. You are my savoir. You should be gifted, not made to do a chore' He said almost sleepily.

'Watching over you is not a chore I can assure you. The notion that you will be well is a gift in itself' Tristan lowered his tone to compliment the sleepy knight.

'You are insane'. Galahad smiled.

'Rest'. Tristan said in a voice that gestured that it was not to be argued with. 


	2. Second Chances Are Wasted On Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bors should have really taken more notice to the comings and goings of knights in young Galahad's tent.

**Chapter 2: Second Chances Are Wasted On Some.**

Tristan woke to the sound of grunts. He jerked awake as he always had been a light sleeper. He scanned the room in time to see Bors had come to have a second go at degrading Galahad of his pure title, as well as easing his own primal needs. 

The he grunt had been given in an attempt to kneel down onto the floor, as Bors wasn't getting any younger, and the floor was hard on impact. 

'Just what do you think you are doing?' Tristan spoke aloud from the dark corner he was lurking in.

'Gods! Tristan, I did not see you there!' Bors jumped. Bending back on his legs and further away from his prize that was Galahad.

'You do not know when is right to quit, do you Bors? Are you going to give me an answer or am I to beat it out of you?' The guardian threatened with a growl, watching as Galahad was slowly waking up to an unfamiliar weight upon his being.

'Wha-Tristan?' Galahad mumbled, shaking the sleep from his eyes and crawling away from Bors almost crab-like and resting behind the man he trusted to keep watch. 

'Bors here was attempting round two of your degrading. It seems the gods were in my favour that I woke when I did. I apologise, I was trusted with keeping guard.' Tristan said in an apologetic tone, pushing Galahad's body further behind his so that it would act as a shield. 

'Some men know not when to stop' Galahad spat, staying behind Tristan almost nervously. He was no fool, he knew Bors could take him with his eyes closed.

'I second that notion' Tristan agreed, staring coldly at Bors. 'I would make myself scarce if I were you, the gods are on my side' 

'You don't believe in that bollox' Bors said with fury at being caught once again.

'Regardless, I have entrapped you twice now, attempting to carry out the same task. Do you not see the error of your ways thus far?' Tristan asked, shocked that Bors had tried once again to do what he failed before.

'It's the principle.' Bors grumbled.

'I find that hard to believe. Galahad is a young, fit, knight. I see the appeal others have when pondering over him but if others were to follow your actions the quest would be without cause.' Tristan told him, watching as Galahad looked at him at the mention of his feelings about the younger in question. 

'Sod off!' Bors growled at Tristan's assumption that he fancied Galahad. 'I want release is all'.

'Then find other means. If I am to find you in this predicament once more, the results will not be in your favour I warn you' the protector told the accused. 

Bors left for the second time that night, looking over at Galahad and scowling.

'I am sorry to not have woken. If you were not here taking guard I would have-' Galahad started before being interrupted by Tristan.

'Let us not pass thought on alternate events. I would have insisted on guarding had you not accepted my offer, you will always be safe as long as I am around.' 

'I am forever indebted to you. What is it that you desire as restitution?' The pure asked, walking closer to his saviour. 

'Why are you so keen to repay my efforts? Can I not do a deed without needing to be reimbursed?' Tristan asked angrily at the assumption.

'I did not mean to insult your intention or assume that they are of an unjust nature. I only mean to serve young deepest gratitude.' Galahad explained, sitting next to Tristan on the furs.

'I ask of you nothing other than to keep yourself safe from prying eyes. Can you uphold that?' Tristan spoke softly, bringing his hand slowly to rest on Galahad's cheek.

'I am at a loss at why you wish to help me so?' he asked unsure of the other knights intentions towards him. 

'I can see why you doubt my intentions based on past occurrences although I beg of you to trust me, I have no ulterior motive I assure you Galahad, pup' Tristan rubbed his thumb against Galahad's cheek.

'I am no dog, why do you call me so?' the youngest asked mesmerised by the scars and tattoos on the others face. 

'You are young, and follow our pack, therefore you are a pup. It is only a term of endearment, it is not meant to insult. Do you take it as slander?' The older questioned, smiling at how fitting the name was.

'No, no, I wondered is all. It seems an abstract title, does it not? Surely you must see?' Galahad intoned. 

'You think too much little man' Tristan laughed, bringing his hand to brush back the hair from Galahad's eyes.

'I am not little!' He exclaimed, hurting the hand away.

'You amuse me so' Tristan smiled, 'You are stronger than you seem, I hope you display to those who approach you'.

'Of course. Why would I not?' 

'Because you are a force unto yourself, you take great pleasure in winning after being the centre of doubt in battle. It is your way after all' Tristan smiled fondly. 

Galahad went back to his own furs and snuggled back down, before huffing and pushing them from his body in annoyance. 'Why can the others not leave me be?'

'You do not see your appeal, do you pup?' Tristan asked, walking over towards Galahad and sitting down a lungs this legs, where the furs had been bundled.

'I just want to sleep free of predators, is that so much to ask?' He said restlessly, pushing his hands under his head as a makeshift pillow. 

'Clearly' Tristan sniped, angry at Bors and who else dared to approach Galahad in such a way, 'Sleep now, I will not leave your side. If Bors enters he will be dead on arrival. He is not to touch you'.

'Are you this possessive of others in your care?' the younger asked timidly.

'There are no others.' 

'I am too restless to rest, come with me to the lake?' Galahad asked innocently.

'If you are sure' Tristan asked skeptically.

'Of course, do I not make my thoughts clear if I think otherwise in such matters?'

'Do you always reply with questions?' Tristan laughed, extending a hand to the younger knight, lifting him up lightly and placing a possessive hand on his lower back in order to guide him to his destination.

'Are you always so aware?' Asked proving Tristan's theory right.

'Come. We have not long before the others awake. It would be foolish to let them see you in any state of undress.'

'But you can?' He raised his eyebrow.

'I would look away only to preserve your modesty, but this would allow predators the upper hand. How am I to guard without sight?' the protector explained, holding the flap of the tent up for when Galahad walked out.

Galahad snorted. 'If you say so'.

**Author's Note:**

> So this may turn into a series as I have some other ideas, and want Tristan to get closer to Galahad.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome!
> 
> If you could drop me a comment or kudos I will be eternally grateful :)


End file.
